Home
by Lunatris262
Summary: Sequel to "Into a Land of Myth and Magic" How is Ashley coping back in Camelot? How will everyone react when secrets and pasts come to life? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ashley awoke screaming for the third time that week. This time, it was Gwaine who burst through the door. He wrapped his arms around the quaking frame, "Hey, hey," Gwaine brushed a strand of hair from Ashley's face, "It's okay. She can't hurt you here. It's okay. You are safe." He rocked Ashley back and forth in his arms with her head against his chest. She clutched his nightshirt as if he could disappear.

"Don't let her take me. Please, Gwaine! I can't go back," she sobbed.

"We won't let her take you. You will not be harmed again. Now, you need to rest, I will stay with you. I promise." The last word tumbled out of Gwaine's mouth before he could stop it, and immediately he regretted it.

Ashley's head fell back against the pillow and she turned to the side murmuring, "Promised are always broken." Gwaine took a seat next to the bed. Many of the knights had done this before, watched over Ashley and made sure she was okay. They loved her like a younger sister.

After all, that was what she deserved. Ashley didn't like staying inside for too long, and no one other than Merlin understood why. Honestly, every time the knights looked at Ashley, they felt a pang of guilt. That… maybe if they had protected her better, she wouldn't have been taken. She wouldn't have been tortured. She wouldn't have been _broken_.

The knights didn't understand why Merlin was so distraught. They knew that Merlin was kind, but blaming himself for this was taking it too far.

Merlin awoke the next morning extremely early. When he went to get some breakfast, he was surprised to see that Gaius was awake. "Good Morning, Merlin. Why are you up so early?"

"Was about to ask you the same thing… What's going on? I was going to check on Ashley. We are still trying to keep the relationship a secret."

Gaius sighs, "Merlin, there can be no relationship…"

The warlock's eyes widen, "Why? Why wouldn't we be able to be in a relationship? We both love each other!"

"Merlin, I have done some research on Eden. It turns out that Ashley, called Eden in the prophecies, is Arthur's sister. Younger, of course. They don't say who the mother is. We have to tell them."

Merlin steps forward, "I'll explain it to Ashley. You can tell Arthur." Gaius nodded, and the servant all but sprinted down the hallway. Bursting through the doors of Ashley's chambers, he finds the girl asleep with Gwaine snoring in a chair next to the bed. Another nightmare. The knight wakes up, "What'd ya need, mate?"

"I need to talk to Ashley. Alone."

"Okay, mate. I'll leave you to it." Gwaine smirked a little when he closed the door, Ashley was vicious when woken up.

* * *

**Hi! I'm baaack! I'm not dead! Okay, so I hope you liked the first chapter! The next one should be longer. I should be updating once or twice a week. See you next chapter!**

**~Lunatris262**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Merlin walked toward the bed, taking slow and stealthy steps. "Ashley?" He asked, nudging her arm, "It's Merlin, I need to talk to you."

Ashley wakes up gasping, but the moment her brown, doe-like eyes meet Merlin's cerulean orbs, she calms. "Merlin?" she props herself up on her elbows, wincing, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind…" She looks up at his face again, "Merlin, what is it?" Ashley motions for him to sit on the bed.

The warlock does so and begins, "Ashley… remember when you said that everything fascinated you? How you never knew why?" The girl nods and Merlin continues, "Well, there may be a reason for that…"

Ashley's knuckles are white from gripping the sheets, "Go on, I can take it." She cracks her knuckles, a bad habit she's had since fourth grade. Then, she wrings her hands together.

"You are Arthur's sister."

Ashley laughs, she actually starts giggling hysterically, "That's a funny joke, Merlin. You and I both know that he isn't my brother. I wasn't even born here!" Then, she looks into Merlin's eyes, "Why aren't you laughing?"

"I'm not joking, Ash. This is serious. We can't even be together, now." Merlin sighs, he knows that this is going to hurt both of them more than anything. He knows that he is breaking Ashley's heart. But, he also knows that it is for the best.

The secret witch tries to keep back the tears. "Why am I always the last to know?" she shouts. "Why didn't my father tell me I was adopted?" Ashley puts her head in her hands, "No! No no no! My life! I'm a Pendragon! I related to _them_! The magic hater and evil torturer!"

"Ash, you need to calm down. Come on, you are still injured," Merlin pleads.

"Get out! Get out of here! Why don't you go talk to that cryptic dragon? Why do you even care? I'm a Pendragon! I'm a Pendragon with _magic_! My whole life has been a lie! And now you are leaving me! Just get out!" Merlin's heart tears in two. He gets up, not making a sound, and walks out of the room. He just turns on his heel, and runs.

{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur runs toward Ashley's chambers. _Ashley is Destiny._ He can't believe it. His sister was kidnapped when she was only two. She had just been learning to walk and talk. She had learned to say Arthur's name, and his father's. That was another reason for Arthur to hate sorcery.

He bursts through the door. "Destiny! Destiny!"

"Get out!" Ashley shouts, holding back the tears, "Don't come near me! Get out of here!"

"Please, Destiny. Do you remember anything?"

"I don't want to remember! I was lied to for seventeen years! I was taken away from my family, and now I'm back! Without my friends, or my adopted family… I came back to my original home to find out that it was a legend and that I was about to be killed! Then, shockingly, my sister who I have been dreaming about since I was little, tries to kill me!" The sobs the rack her thin body begin to diminish. "I will ask you one more time, Arthur Pendragon," her voice wavers slightly, "Leave me alone."

"I can't do that Destiny. I can't think that, because of magic, because someone wanted revenge, you were taken away. I can't leave you here, while you aren't even able to get out of bed on your own. If I had protected you better, maybe none of this would have happened." Arthur begins to walk toward the bed, and sits down slowly. He puts an arm around Ashley, making her wince. "I don't want you to be scared. It is important that you focus on healing. Now that I know that you are Destinybelle, we need to have your coronation."

Ashley begins to argue, "I don't want to be a princess. I don't need the parties or the extravagance. I need home. I need my laptop, and my phone. I need my friends. I need my sister and my best friend. I had a life back in America. I had friends and online friends who are probably wondering where I am and if I am okay."

The words don't make sense to Arthur, but he rolls with it, not bothering to ask questions about what online means. "Destiny, I know its scary, but you will be fine. You can fight, you can do anything."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out, Arthur. Now. I don't want you in here."

"Destiny, please-"

"Leave." Arthur gets up, feeling terrible.

His hands lays on the door, but before opening it, he turns his head around, "We will have your coronation as soon as you are able to move on your own." Then, Arthur walks out the door and slams it shut.

Ashley falls back on the bed, closing her eyes. She finally lets the tears fall. "Oh, Ash, what have you gotten into?" Her heart pounds into her chest, "Merlin," her eyes shoot open. "He left me. He doesn't want me. I'm a monster."

Eventually, she falls asleep, events of the last few hours exhausting her. When she wakes up, it is already dark, she should have known that no one would wake her up. She tries to stand, but falls, unable to bear her own weight.

Then, Ashley gets an idea. She grabs the iron fire poker and uses it like a cane. She leans up against it and limps towards the door. She pushes it open with effort and makes her way down the hallway. But, then she collapses, and by trying to get up, she exhausts herself. She welcomes the unconsciousness, hoping that it will heal her broken heart.

{}{}{}{}{}

Arthur goes down the hallway, trying to find his sister. "Destiny!" he cries in desperation, "I know you're scared! Please!" Arthur turns down another corridor, eventually finding Ashley. The tears fall as he sees her lying on the floor, looking oh-so-pale. "Oh, Destiny. What am I going to do with you?"

The king picks up the soon-to-be princess and brings her to Gaius's chambers. The startled physician drops a vial of some type of foul smelling liquid. "Put her down on the cot! What happened?"

Arthur wipes away the tears. Only three people have ever seen him cry, Gaius, Uther, and Merlin. He wasn't about to let his sister see him fall apart. "I got into an argument with her a few hours ago. She was livid. But, then Destiny told me to leave and I did. I don't know what happened. I found her sprawled out on the floor. Will she be alright?"

Gaius sighs, letting the air come out of his mouth slowly, "The fact that she was able to walk without the help of a person is remarkable. I think that if she has some physical therapy she will be okay."

Arthur laughs, "Thank the gods! I didn't want to have to lose her again. Not after… you know."

"Get some rest sire, I'll send a messenger when she wakes." The king nods and walks back to his chambers.

{}{}{}{}{}

In the morning, Merlin walks out of his room to finds Ashley asleep on the cot. "No," the words comes out in a whisper, "Gaius," the panic increases in the warlock's voice, "what happened?"

"Arthur found her like this last night. She apparently was in an argument with him yesterday. She tried walking on her own, Merlin. Only with a fire poker for support. Something must have compelled her to go through that type of struggle."

Gaius raises an eyebrow, waiting for Merlin to explain what happened. Merlin looks back at his mentor, "Gaius… I ended it, alright? She was so angry, and the fact that she was related to Morgana and Arthur almost drove her insane. It was the two people that have hurt her most. She thought that I was just blowing her off."

"I am so sorry." Merlin begins to get a clenched feeling in his stomach. He walks out of the room and goes to find Arthur.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin's cheerful voice echoes across the room.

Arthur shoots up, not bothering with a teasing retort, "Is my sister awake?" The hope is so evident in his voice that it pains Merlin to give him an answer, "No…" Arthur trails off, thinking the worst, "Please tell me she isn't dead…"

"No! Arthur… Ashley, she just, she is in a comatose state. We don't know when she will wake up. Or what will happen when she does." Merlin looks at the horrified king. "Arthur, I have faith in her. She survived Morgana."

"It's my fault… I knew how stubborn she could get. Yet, I kept pushing her to just accept the fact that she was Destiny. I couldn't even give her a chance to settle down. I was so glad that she was finally found. But now… I should have waited." Merlin feels his heart pound, he knows it wasn't Arthur's fault. He can hear Ashley's words echo in his ears.

"No one could have known what happened. I promise you Arthur, she will make it through this." Merlin doesn't even believe it himself, but he knows that if she does make it through, then they have a conversation to have, involving a secret relationship that needs to be mended.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I'm a monster! I'm a monster!" Ashley wakes up, holding her head in her hands. "I'm a monster!" Gaius again drops a potion, rushing over to the girl.

"Shhhh. Hush." He puts his arms around the girl, trying to soothe her. "Shhh. You aren't a monster."

"I'm a monster!" she shrieks. She gasps for breath as Gaius rocks her back and forth in his arms.

"Guards, get the king! Tell him that it is urgent." Gaius hears the retreating footsteps of a running guard. Apparently, so does Ashley, and her eyes dart around the room. She begins rambling again about Morgana and the cell. She had only told Merlin about her nightmares, not trusting anyone else around here. Not with those secrets. Not with the ones that would make people give her looks of pity.

Arthur rushes into the room. "Destiny?" He runs to her. "Destiny? It's your brother. Come on, you can get through this. Think about your friends back home. They wouldn't want you like this. Please." Ashley's eyes go in and out of focus.

"Artie?" she says in a dazed voice. "Artie? I remember a little…" she mumbles, nodding off into sweet oblivion. Arthur smiles, revealing a set of white teeth. He rubs the arm of his sister, who is now leaning slightly on his shoulder.

"It's alright," the king whispers, trying to be the brother he was meant to be, "You're safe now." He begins to lay her back on the cot, but then her eyes flutter open.

"Can I see Merlin?" Arthur nods, knowing that the two were close friends, but still feeling the pang of jealousy. "Alone."

Arthur gets up and opens the door to the corridor, but finds Merlin leaning against a pillar. "Destiny wants to see you."

Merlin walks into the room and walks toward the bed that Ashley sits on, struggling to prop herself up against Gaius's orders. "I have to get moving sometime! And I don't mean while I'm having a panic attack!" She turns her brown eyes toward Merlin, "Oh," she voice gets soft and timid, "You're here already." Ashley's eyes fall to the ground, "Gaius, may Merlin and I have a moment alone?"

"Of course." The physician crosses the room and goes into the corridor, leaving Merlin and Ashley alone.

"Listen, Destiny, I know what I said…"

"Please, don't call me that. I will go insane if someone else calls me by that name. I can barely remember Arthur and my… father. I don't want to believe it. And Arthur wants me to hate magic because it took me away. But, I remember a few things. I remember fire. I remember yelling and shouting. But, as soon as I begin to remember more, it slips away. I can't control anything, Merlin. I almost killed Gwaine two nights ago. And my nightmares are getting worse."

"Ashley, I don't want things to be this way between us. I mean…"

"I know, Merlin. I don't want it to be this way, either, but it has to be. I really am sorry about that. We can talk about it tonight. They are about to come barging in here. Meet me in the north tower. But what I need you to do, is…" Merlin raises an eyebrow and bites the inside of his cheek, this isn't going how he planned. "I need you to heal me." Merlin nods. He puts his hands over the girl's body, and she watches as his eyes glow gold. After a few winces on Ashley's part and cracks from bones, it seems that everything is alright, other than a few bruises. "Thank you. I'm going to go back up to my chambers. You know, to change and all that wonderful stuff. Meet me at sundown in the north tower."

Ashley walks up the stairs, passing her brother and the physician. She smirks as they stare with wide eyes. Once, inside of her room, she feels herself slide to the floor. _I am a monster. _Ashley buries her face in her hands. _I can barely walk in front of a crowd of people without panicking._ "I can't do this," she sighs and knows what she has to do. It has to happen tonight, and Merlin needs to find out first.

**Okay, so, I am, in fact alive. I do realize that this chapter is over two weeks late. High school has me very busy. I have another chapter. And then the other should be up tomorrow or during the week. I am also doing NaNoWriMo. So updates are going to be slow again... Sorry about that. But, in December, the updates should go back to being once a week again. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience.**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arthur paces the room, counting five steps each way. What was he going to do with Destiny once she was princess? She wasn't the most beautiful thing, but one could definitely say that she was pretty. With what happened though, she would have to gain come weight back. Maybe he could marry her off to some prince in a neighboring kingdom. But that would definitely cause arguments between the two. Not to mention all the politics and controversy involved.

Maybe one of the knights would be a better choice? There's Gwaine, who, when you put things into perspective, came home drunk almost every night. He could be a gentleman when he wanted to, but at other times, he was rowdy and loud. Very loud. Is that the kind of life Destiny would want? Arthur didn't even know. He barely knew his own sister, because they had been separated for fifteen years. The wretched sorcery had messed with their family once again.

Then, there was Percival, but he was quiet. Destiny would need support in her life. Loyalty and honor. Not someone quiet who would just stand in the back round.

Leon is an option, though, that might be an issue. Considering the age difference between the two. Leon was at least five years older than Destiny. That wouldn't be right for her, even if he was almost a perfect match.

Then, the idea hit Arthur straight on. What about Mordred? They were about the same age. Mordred had never posed a problem before. It was settled, Mordred would be given Destiny's hand in marriage, and it was to stay a secret until the night of the coronation.

{}{}{}{}{}

Ashley walked up the stairs to the tower. _Don't do this!_ Said the voice of reason in the back of Ashley's mind. She was so happy to hear Isabelle's voice in her mind. She had forgotten some of the voices of her friends and family. The faces had begun to blur in her mind. She didn't want to forget. They probably believed her to be dead. Ashley didn't want them to believe that if it wasn't true.

She had already gotten on top of the ledge. Her heart raced and she looked over the edge. It was a long way down. It would surely kill her. Ashley smiled as the wind whipped her hair all around, because she hadn't felt this alive in so long. She knew that it wouldn't last long, that she would never feel this way again. She tried to focus the faces of her family in her mind. Kathy, her sister. Her father. Isabelle, her best friend. And her dead mother. Would she be there? In the afterlife? In Heaven? Ashley hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't have to wait.

Then, she began to let her weight drift forward but as she felt herself lean, a force pulled her back. "No! Let me go!" Ashley screamed. She was too late, Merlin had already come up the stairs. She hadn't jumped. Her stomach clenches, Merlin would tell Arthur. Arthur would send her away. Morgana would get her back. "No! Merlin! Let me go!"

"Hey. It's okay. It's just me. Please, Ashley, don't do this."

"No! Arthur's going to send me back to Morgana!"

"Shhh. Hush. What are you talking about?"

Ashley's eyes search around the room, "You're going to tell him. He won't want me. He won't want a troublesome, broken girl. A sister with the magic he hates so much. You're going to tell him I couldn't handle it. That I was about to jump. He'll send me away. Merlin, I have nowhere else to go!"

Merlin looks into her brown pleading eyes. "I won't let Arthur send you away. I promise." Merlin wants to say more. He wants to say how much he loves her. How much he cares. But he can't, he can't tell her that because then there would be a relationship. She is a princess and he is a servant. Not to mention that she is his best friend's brother.

"No. Merlin. I can't do this anymore. I have to learn to control this on my own. I can't… I can't even look at you without remembering what I lost because of this. Maybe I am a monster." With that, she stands up and walks out of the room, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry that it had to turn out this way, Merlin. I think we would have been great together." Before she closes the door, she looks back one final time, "You were my first boyfriend, Merlin. My first ever kiss. I hope that one day, we can be friends."

As she walks down the hallway, she feels the tears slide down her face. Isabelle would have killed her if she was here. She had been wanting Ashley to get a boyfriend for so long, and now she was going to just let this one slip through her fingers. Yep, the boy she gave her heart to… Just shattered it. Now, she knew what it was like when people said their hearts were broken. She felt dizzy, and nauseous. She was tempted to ask one of the knights for help, but she didn't know who they were, and with her encounter with Sir Rowan. If it wasn't Gwaine, Leon, Percival, or Mordred, she could barely go near a knight. She guessed that fact about her would have to change. She couldn't just hole herself up in a room for the rest of her life.

But, Ashley felt like she was a monster. No matter who told her that she wasn't, she would always be a demon. She felt herself fall to the floor, room still spinning. Something warm and sticky was on her arm, and a small sharp pain was at her elbow. _I guess a scraped it._ When she felt the arms wrap around her, she screamed.

"Hey. It's just me, Destiny. It's only Mordred." Ashley froze. The two had gotten somewhat close after the incident. Ashley still felt that something was going to happen. That something was going to go wrong. And Mordred would turn.

"Okay. Okay," Ashley tried to stand, leaning on Mordred. "Can you help me get to my room?" Mordred stared at her.

"Um, sure. It's only two doors down… Are you sure you don't need Gaius?" Mordred tilted his head to the left a little.

"No. I… um… Just, don't tell Arthur about this. Please?"

"Of course, Princess Destiny." Ashley cringed at the name. Destiny. She felt like it was a curse. Just like how Eden was going to be a burden. How the druids would now call her Eden. She was surprised that Mordred hadn't found out about that. Merlin hadn't told her much about the prophecy, only that Mordred was a part of it, and that he was a Druid. She understood the fact that Merlin had wanted to protect her, but keeping her in the dark was not helping.

Ashley then realized that Mordred had already gotten her into the bed. "If you need anything, Princess Destiny, one of the guards should be stationed outside the door." She nodded.

When Mordred was right near the door she called out, though her headache advised her against it, "Mordred," she gave him a small smile, "call me Ashley. I'm not ready to take on a completely new identity."

"Of course, Ashley. Just, don't let your princess status go to your head."

She giggled, even though she didn't want to, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"And don't let your Druid status go to your head either. I know that you are Eden." With that Mordred opened the door, "I hope we can be good friends, Ashley. But this is a start." Mordred closed the door. Ashley knew that she wouldn't want to wake up the next morning. She wouldn't want to face Merlin or Arthur… Or anyone for that matter. But, she was going to do this right. Ashley knew that she had to do this. She viewed it as her being a book character, ready to do anything that they needed to, so they could do what was right. She reached over to her nightstand, knocking over everything but what she was trying to grasp. The sleeping draught, Gaius said that it wouldn't let her have as many nightmares.

Ashley puts it to her lips, and drinks it down, grimacing at the foul taste. It had been the first potion she had taken willingly since her poisoning. She felt her eyes get heavier by the second. And she welcomed the blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Last chapter for tonight. Hope I'll write you guys soon! Good Night!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm not dead! I know, shocker. Well, nanowrimo is nanot happening with me. I guess I'll try again next year. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

A servant walked into Ashley's room the next morning. "Good morning, your highness. I have brought you breakfast. Do you require help getting dressed? Or perhaps bathing?"

"Please go away," came Ashley's muffled response from under her soft, fluffy blanket.

"But, mistress, it is time to wake up. You have meetings to attend."

Ashley huffed, "I don't feel well. Tell them I am ill." The serving girl cocked her head, she had heard that Lady Ashley –no- Princess Destiny, was a kind and fair mistress. She didn't understand why she wasn't cooperative today.

"Okay, milady. Would you like me to fetch the physician?"

"No, thank you. I am sorry, I didn't catch your name." Ashley said, sitting up a little, still dazed.

"Olivia, milady."

Ashley sighed, she didn't want another perfect servant. She wanted one who would be her friend. "You can call me Ashley. Just please don't call me Princess Destiny or even just Destiny. I would rather just be called Ashley for the time being." Olivia nodded. "I hope, that in time, we may become friends, Olivia." The serving girl nodded once again and left the room.

Ashley pulled the covers up to her chin again. She missed her warlock. He was the only person that really understood her. Even him, he didn't know what it was like to be brought into another time. She felt her eyes water again. She closed them, trying to get Merlin out of her mind. What had she done wrong?

She heard the door open and slam closed. "Get up, Destiny. You have work to do. You need to get ready for your coronation. A lot to learn in two days."

"Go away, Arthur." Ashley sighed, "I don't feel well. I don't want Gaius either."

"If you aren't going to see Gaius about being ill, then get up. Now, Destiny."

"Don't call me that! I hate being called that!"

Ashley felt the emptiness in her gut. She clutched her stomach, trying to make the feeling go away. She felt nauseous and kept her eyes close. "What is it, Ashley? Are you okay?"

"I don't want to talk. It hurts," she whimpered quietly.

"What hurts?" Arthur sat down on the bed next to her curled up body.

"Go away. I'll be up in a little while. I promise."

Arthur sighed, he was never that good at comforting people, other than Morgana and Gwen. Uther had always taught him to conceal his feelings. "Destiny, please. I want to help," his voice was soft, something he had picked up when Merlin tried to calm villagers and help while they were sick or injured. "Just tell me what is wrong."

"I can't. It hurts too much to talk about. I hurt him and he hurt me."

"Who hurt you?" Arthur was starting to get frustrated. Why did girls have to be so cryptic? "What happened?"

"A man I was… I don't want to talk about it. Please. I just want to sleep, Arthur." Ashley felt her breathing become more pained. "Never mind, I'm getting up. Please go, so I can be ready." Arthur knew at this point that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. He got up off of the bed, and left.

Ashley, trying to ignore the tears almost spilling out of her eyes, got up. Trying and willing herself to move, she did and got dressed, the ache inside of her growing with each movement. After putting on a dark verdant tunic and black breeches with brown combat boots, she walked out the door. Every step she took felt like one hundred, she decided, maybe it would be best to talk to someone. But, it would have to be someone she trusted. And there weren't many at this point. She couldn't talk to Merlin or Gaius. She couldn't talk to the knights, and God forbid Arthur found out. Gwen! Of course, she could talk to Gwen.

Ashley ran to the queen's bedroom and knocked quickly. The door was opened for her, "Hello, Destiny, what can I do for you?" The royal smiled, trying to understand.

"Can we please talk? And can you not call me Destiny?"

"Of course, I know what it's like to be taking on a completely different role than what you are used to. You are nervous about tomorrow's coronation, aren't you?"

Ashley squirmed in the seat that Gwen offered her, "Well, yes, and…" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. "Anything, I say here, will stay only between us… Correct?" The queen nodded.

"Is this about… you and Merlin?" Ashley's eyes widened in shock. "Ashley, if you are wondering, I am the only one that knows. I have been in the same boat. I was only a servant when Arthur and I were courting… We had to hide our relationship, but with you and Merlin, you both would sometimes stare at each other during meetings, and he visited you more than three times a day. I'm surprised no one else found out."

"But… Well, we won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Ashley, what do you… Oh…" Gwen felt this overwhelming guilt wash over her. "I'm so sorry, Ashley. Come here." Ashley leaned toward the queen, embracing her. "It's going to be okay. What happened? You would have been perfect for each other."

Ashley sobbed, "It hurts so much," she wailed. "I-I think it was because of the new discovery. I don't know, maybe I said something wrong. But, please don't tell Arthur. Please?"

"Of course, Ashley. I won't. But, just so you know. Everyone loves you. Merlin… he tries to protect everyone, but sometimes he goes too far. Wait for him to see sense, maybe he will see that you are better off with him." Ashley nodded, and went to leave, but Gwen grabbed her wrist. "Ashley, you are strong and kind-hearted. I am sure that Camelot would love to have you as a princess." Ashley felt the pain going away, but only slightly.

"Thank you. And, do you think that you can tell Arthur to stop having me called Destiny, I would much rather be called Ashley." Gwen smiled and nodded. With that, Ashley opened the door, but when she saw who was right down the hallway, she closed the door again, staying in Gwen's room.

"What is it, Ashley? Is something wrong?"

"Merlin is right down the hallway. I can't face him yet, Gwen, I'm too nervous." It was true, Ashley was shaking from head to toe. Her stomach felt even worse than it had before, if that was even possible.

Gwen giggled slightly, remembering all the times she had felt like this before seeing Arthur, but when they talked, how the pain melted away. "Go on, Ashley, maybe you can talk to him about this. He has been miserable for the past few days." Gwen ushers Ashley outside, where she bumps into Merlin immediately. _Nooooo…_ Ashley thinks.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Ashley stammers, not even able to get the words out right.

"My fault. Can I talk to you?" Merlin gave her a look that she could never resist. Ashley knew that she always cared too much.

Ashley nodded, feeling the tears down her face and butterflies in her stomach. She followed him into a spacious room, he remembered her claustrophobia. "Merlin, I… Please. I don't want to give up on us. It hurts so much to be apart, even when you are right there and I see you. I see what I lost. I don't want to lose you. I know what you are trying to do, you want to protect me, but it hurts more than helps." Ashley didn't know if what she was saying made sense, but, at least she said something. "That probably doesn't make sense. So, I'll try to narrow it down into one sentence… I love you."

Ashley bit her lip, she knew that this was too much. She tried to leave, but Merlin gripped her wrist. She turned around, and he kissed her. It was passionate, but slow and full of love. They could feel their hearts were beating against each other, pounding in the same rhythm.

"I missed you," Merlin said, looking down at her. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to stop this. I should've known that it would have hurt more than anything else. It's just, I did lose someone that I loved once. She was killed, and I didn't want to see the same thing happen to you." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck.

"You aren't going to lose me. I have way too many people looking out for me." Ashley puts her hand on Merlin's cheek, "I promise. And I will make sure my promises aren't broken."

Merlin nodded, "Okay. Just be careful."

Ashley went on her tip-toes and planted her lips on Merlin's, capturing him in a deep kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and he held her close. "I've missed you, my warlock."

"I've missed you, too, my sorceress." Merlin smiled slightly, with their faces inches apart and hearts pounding. Ashley looked up at Merlin and smiled.

"I have to go… Before the prat finds me." Ashley unwrapped her arms from around Merlin's neck. "I'll see you later, try not to look so glum." The secret witch tried her best to not look just as sad with every step she took away from her warlock.

"Ashley! Thank the gods you are up! You have a dress fitting in an hour." The soon to be princess sighed. _When will this end?_ A voice in her mind asked.

_Never._ It answered itself. She followed her brother into a room where there were already so many dresses and outfits, even a few simple ones that he knew she liked. At least he paid a little attention. "This is your new wardrobe. A seamstress will be with you in a few moments to discuss what kind of dress you would like for your coronation." Ashley nodded. She had a plan, she knew it was risky, and she knew Arthur wouldn't like it.

_What would happen if I wore a dress like the ones for prom night?_

_All hell would break loose._

Ashley smirked a little bit as she thought, _I don't care._ That was when she realized that she had changed. Maybe not by much, but she wasn't as afraid, she was getting more fearless. And that would either be her greatest strength or her most painful downfall.

* * *

**Yes, I know that this chapter is long overdue. I'm so sorry, but I've been very distracted lately... I will not elaborate. I will try to update ASAP. I am going to write every chance I get. And read, because I have a lot to catch up on (finish Maze Runner series, finish Percy Jackson series, read "Gone Girl", read "Fangirl", read "Eleanor and Park", read the countless other books I have to read). I am Scorch Trials for the Maze Runner, and I am on the second book in Percy Jackson (waiting for a friend to lend it to me). I am going to go now, because I still have homework and my eyes are beginning to close.**

**Until next time, Merlin Fans!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Today was the day, Ashley's coronation, and her stomach was in knots. Arthur had designers and seamstresses fit her for gowns the entire day yesterday, buying her a completely new wardrobe. But, he didn't know that Ashley had given them a few specific designs that she wanted made as soon as possible. Ashley knew what she wanted to do tonight, and that was cause as much mischief with the coronation as she possible could.

Ashley was going to wear something that was only acceptable in 2015, so it wouldn't be your normal ball gown. She was going to wear something strapless, and the skirt ending just above the knees. She chose a baby blue color that had silver rhinestones on the outline of the bust. The skirt of the dress puffed out slighted and was plain, though made of chiffon.

Ashley had told the maids that she wanted the design of the dresses to be a surprise, so to not tell anyone, even Arthur. Ashley put on the dress and looked in the mirror with a smile, this was the first time she had actually felt beautiful in a while. She knew that Gwen would be coming in to help with her hair and makeup later. Ashley had told Merlin not to come by because she wanted to surprise him later on, and that she wanted to dance with him later that night. They were planning on telling Arthur that Merlin and she were dating.

There was a knock on the door and Ashley knew it was Merlin. "Just a minute, I'm changing!" Ashley quickly took off the dress and put on leggings with a blue tunic. "Okay, you can come in." Ashley walked toward the door and saw Gwaine come in. "Gwaine! I didn't know it was you. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck today, Ash. Where's the dress?"

"The dress is a surprise to everyone except Gwen and the seamstresses."

Gwaine pouted a little and his lower lip stuck out, "Pweaseeeee?"

Ashley laughed slightly, "Nope. Sorry, you'll just have to wait a little bit."

"Awww," Gwaine looked down at Ashley. "You know you'll be okay, Squirt? There'll be tons of security, none of the knights will let you get hurt. You're like a sister to us," the knight put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Its just scary, being at the front of a room full of people you don't know. Its hard… its hard for me to compare this to home."

"You'll get used to it, I promise. Now, I have to get going for the rest of my rounds. I just came to check up on you. Good luck, Ash." Ashley gave Gwaine a quick hug and then he left, leaving her alone in the room again.

{}{}{}{}{}

A few hours passed, and Gwen walked into Ashley's room. After getting her hair into an updo, and making her lips slightly pinker, it looked as if the queen would pass out from excitement. "Ashley, let's see it!" she squealed. Ashley pulled out the power blue dress, and Gwen gasped. "A-Ashley… where's the rest of it?"

Ashley's face fell slightly, "This is it…" Ashley had expected this reaction, just not from Gwen. "This is what would be acceptable in my home… I mean, I know its in the future, but I can't keep wearing all the princess dresses. That's like playing dress up, this whole thing is like playing princess in my time… I can't live my life like it's a game."

"Ashley… you do realize that this will cause much controversy in the kingdom? News travels quickly here, even if it is quicker in your home. You are going to be a princess, you can't just wear dresses above your ankles, much less above your knees!"

Ashley turned away from Gwen, "Gwen, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand, Ashley?"

"This is all so different for me, and Arthur views me as a little girl. I need to make a stand. I need to show him that I am not a little girl."

"Doing something childish isn't going to help. At least not tonight, do it another time."

Ashley slowly exhaled, "Your majesty, thank you for your help and time. I think it would be best if you left. I would appreciate if you kept this between us."

The queen sighed, "Of course, Ashley. Good luck tonight, you'll need it." Gwen slowly walked out of the room, but before she left, she said, "Ash, I know that it is a lot, but I'm sure you will be fine. With that, she left.

Ashley sat on the bed, contemplating the dress. _Damn it! I hate it when people get into my head!_ She kept contemplating on the dress for a while, but then decided that Gwen was right, maybe tonight wasn't the night to make a stand. She went to the closet and picked out a forest green and gold evening dress and put it next to the one she was _supposed_ to wear tonight.

Ashley decided that she would wear the emerald dress, and that she would play the part of the perfect princess. She would admit, she was scared, in fact, she was on the verge of a panic attack, but she wouldn't let that stop her. There was another knock on the door. "Please, leave me alone! God!"

Merlin peeked through the door, "Sorry… I know you said you didn't want visitors… I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

Ashley sighed with a small smile, "Sorry, Merlin… Stress is making me crazy." Merlin sauntered over to the secret witch and put his hands on her shoulders. The brunette rested her head on Merlin's shoulder.

"Shhh, you'll do fine. I know you will. It will be fine. So, what are you wearing?"

Ashley sighed, "Please don't bring it up." Merlin nodded slowly.

"Okay, I have to go before the prat finds out I am here… again."

Ashley chuckled slightly, "Okay, but real quick… c'mere." Merlin neared Ashley and she kissed him with passion. "Okay, Charming, you need to get back to your work and I need to get ready. Promise you'll dance with me tonight?"

"Promise. I won't break this one." Merlin left the room, and then Ashley finally put on the dress she was going to wear. She mentally prepared herself for the coronation, and walked out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

By the time, Ashley made it to the throne room, her hands were trembling. _Oh god, please help me._ The dress had sleeves that barely covered her shoulders, so Ashley knew that long sleeves wouldn't be a problem. The length was long, so she would have to try to be less clumsy tonight. Ashley heard the trumpets sound and she jumped slightly, realizing it was time to walk. She pressed open the doors and walked down the aisle, her green orbs wandering until they landed on Merlin, who was standing behind Arthur's throne. Ashley felt the eyes on her, but she tried to ignore them, staring straight ahead with a small smile gracing her lips.

Ashley tried to stop her anxious body from shaking as she knelt down before her brother. She kept her eyes trained on the floor as he spoke, "Lady Ashley Pendragon, do you promise to fulfill your duties as Princess of Camelot; to do what is right for the kingdom and her people; and to carry out the laws of Camelot, for as long as you live?"

"I do," Ashley stated with a slight hesitation. Arthur placed the golden tiara on her head, and gave her a hand to help her stand.

Sir Leon watched as Ashley turned around to face the crowd, standing to the left of Arthur, while Guinevere was on his right. Then he spoke, "Long live the princess!" The crowd reiterated his words at least three more times, and then Arthur motioned for them to stop.

"Let the festivities begin!" Music began and dancing commenced. Arthur, of course, got the first dance with Ashley. Then, he handed her off to Mordred, trying to get them to talk. Mordred only spoke a formal congratulations, and Ashley merely nodded. Before she knew it, she was being handed off to Gwaine, then Percival, and so on. She watched as each time, Merlin tried to step in, but failed as people would block his way. Ashley was having fun, but she still wished she could get her dance with Merlin.

Suddenly, the music stopped, and Arthur spoke, "Now that the food is being brought out, we will eat, and continue with the dancing after."

The invited knights, princes, lords, ladies, kings, and queens all took their seats. Ashley was happy that they prepared roast pork, as it was one of her only favorite foods they could prepare in Camelot. Ashley didn't let herself take too much food, considering that she was feeling insecure about how she looked in front of everyone. Arthur tried to convince her to eat more, but that fell through, and she only took another scoop of corn to satisfy her brother.

Ashley had managed to make small talk with Gwaine, even though her voice quavered slightly whenever she talked. Gwaine was kind enough not to mention it, and tried instead to make her laugh with his far-fetched stories about drunken nights and crazy dreams. She giggled when he told her about the time Merlin had found Gwaine in the bar, and they had to jump off the stone wall. Slowly, Ashley felt her anxiety melting away, until she could finally talk without her voice breaking or her hands shaking.

One of Gwaine's stories were interrupted by Arthur tapping on his glass, signaling that he wanted to make an announcement. Ashley sat back in her chair as Arthur stood up, "As you all know, princesses are expected to marry a prince from another kingdom, to make an alliance between the rulers. Though, with Princess Ashley, that will not be the case." Disappointed sighs from kings and princes were heard around the room. "I know this comes as a surprise to everyone here, including my sister and the lucky man I have chosen to offer her hand. Instead, she will be marrying one of my most trusted knights, Sir Mordred; if he would have her?"

All eyes fell on Mordred, as he was able to stutter out a response, "I-It would be a-a pl-pleasure, sire."

The room exploded in applause, and Ashley felt her heart drop to her stomach and her throat swell up. Abruptly, the princess stood up, stammering over her words, "E-Excuse me, s-sire." She quickly ran out of the room, leaving the entire room silent. Arthur tried to get the music playing again, and conversations started up again, leaving the room once again in an uproar.

Merlin whispered to Arthur, "I will go see if she is okay, sire." Once the king nodded, Merlin slowly left the room.

Merlin walked down the hallways, only to find Ashley stumbling over her dress with tears streaming down her face. She turned a corner and leaned with her back against the wall, sobs overtaking her. Merlin approached her slowly, and she jumped slightly in surprise. Wiping her eyes, she looked at the warlock as he sat on the floor next to her. Ashley tried to talk, but only whimpers came out, and Merlin pulled her to his chest, shushing her.

"W-Why did it have to be me? Why d-did I have to be a p-princess? I never w-wanted this," Ashley sobbed, trying to make sense of questions that had no answer.

"I don't know, hun. Just, shhh. I'm gonna take you to your room, okay?" Merlin carefully lifted Ashley up and brought her to her room. He helped her change quickly, not even looking at her, and tucked her into the bed.

Still sniffling, Ashley grasped Merlin's hand as he went to leave, "Please, don't go…" Merlin looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I'll stay, princess. But, first, stand up." Ashley swung her feet over the bed, and stood, her white nightdress covering her body except her arms. "May I have this dance?" Merlin held out his hand and the princess took it, smiling. She started humming as she put her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered.

"For what?"

"For keeping your promise."

* * *

**Hey guys... sorry I went MIA for awhile. I've been having trouble with school and stuff, but now its summer and I'm freeeee! Hopefully, I will get back into the swing of writing again, and chapters will be posted quickly. Please review... I want to know what you guys think of this because I haven't been posting much, but I want to know if my writing has improved or not. Thank you, and I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait.**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley woke up the next morning, only to find Merlin on the floor, using her "Geek and Proud" shirt as a pillow. She giggled slightly at the sight. Standing up, Ashley walked over to the warlock, shaking him lightly. "Merls, time to wake up. Come on, Arthur's probably waiting for you."

Merlin groans and wakes up. "Good morning, Ash."

Ashley suddenly remembers the night before, and the announcement that Arthur had made. "Merlin… what are we going to do?" Merlin sees Ashley's frown and sits on the bed next to her.

"Do about what?"

"Mordred and Arthur… the announcement. Merlin, I'm not ready to marry yet. And… and I love you," Ashley wraps her arms around Merlin quickly, and he carefully puts his around her small frame. "Please don't let them take me away from you."

Merlin cautiously unwrapped his arms from around Ashley and looked in her eyes, "Love, I won't let them take you away… I promise. But, for right now, we need to be careful. We may need to act like you and Mordred are courting… but he will believe it is real."

Ashley bit her lip, glancing at the floor, "Promise you won't get too jealous, Lover Boy?" Merlin laughed and promised her. She hugged him again, and this time neither of them wanted to let go. Neither of them heard the door open, but Ashley was the one who heard it click shut. The princess had practically jumped out of the embrace, glaring toward the door.

"What were you two doing?" It was Arthur.

Ashley tried to retort, "I don't know what you guys call it, but in my time they called it 'hugging'."

Arthur stuck his tongue out at his sister, "I got that, you moron. Why were you two hugging?"

Merlin spoke up this time, "Ashley was nervous to face Mordred today after her reaction last night. I was trying to calm her down," he turned to Ashley, "Are you alright now, Ashley?" Ashley nodded slightly. Merlin bowed to them both, "I will now go to the royal prat's room, and clean it," then the warlock left, while Ashley attempted to cover her snickers.

"Ashley, why did you freak out so badly last night?" The secret witch looked down slowly, Merlin's past words completely forgotten.

"I'm… I'm not ready to marry yet, Arthur. I'm only eighteen. In my time, marrying now would be practically insane."

"Ashley," Arthur put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "I know you must be nervous. But, you see, you can still stay in Camelot, at least it will be famil-"

Ashley shoved her brother away from her, "That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" the king shouted back.

"I am not ready to get married! You can't force me!"

"And why not?"

"I'm not in love with Mordred! I want to marry because of love! Gwen told me all about how you guys were a secret!" Ashley's voice was raw, and her throat her like hell. "Arthur, I would appreciate it if you left," the princess said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Bu-"

"Please, just go. And tell Mordred the engagement is off." Arthur sighed and turned around, telling Ashley that he would think about it. "No! Arthur, you are going to tell him! And if you don't, then I will," the last words were spoken lowly, as if daring the king not to listen to her.

"Well, at least you had the courage to tell me. I'll go inform him." Arthur left the room, and Ashley tried to hold herself together as much as possible. A few wayward tears slipped, but she quickly wiped them away. The witch walked to her walk in closet, and picked out one of the more comfortable outfits she could wear.

It was a green tunic with a brown belt and black leggings. Ashley quickly changed and then put on brown lace-up boots. Rubbing her eyes, she walked into the corridors, and to the kitchens. Ashley asked Bess if she had anything left over from breakfast that she could eat, and the cook took pity on the princess, giving her an entire loaf of bread and an apple to go with it.

Ashley ate the apple and then threw it in the compost pile outside, putting half of the loaf in her bag. Walking down the street, the princess ate the other half of bread, which seemed to be just baked. When she reached the outer (and poorer) part of the kingdom, she saw some of the children begging for food from other people passing. Ashley told the group of five children that they would have to share, and gave them the other half of bread that she stashed in her bag.

Then, Ashley sadly walked back to the castle, getting tired and seeing the sun start to go down. She knows she hadn't done much during the day, except for avoid Arthur and Mordred. A breeze came by, knocking Ashley out of her thoughts and back into reality. The princess shivered, realizing that she should have brought a cloak, even though she hadn't known she would be out this late.

Ashley had almost made it to the castle doors, and was climbing the steps, but then she heard a voice in her head. _How do you know it wasn't poisoned? That food you ate. Did you know Merlin poisoned me?_ It was Morgana's voice, to Ashley's shock. She fell to the floor on the steps, none of the guards noticing as they changed shifts. _You know, Ashley, I know exactly how to get you back here. I could just take you right now. It would only take a few moments. I could probably steal you before the guards finished changing their shifts._ The princess's breath hitched, and a lump caught in her throat. Ashley tried covering her ears to make Morgana stop, but it wouldn't work. All she heard now was Morgana's laugh in her head. Then, the princess collapsed on the steps, falling into a slumber.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I'm a little late with the updating, but hey, its quicker than last time. I know it's also kinda short, but I had less time to write it. Also, I'm not _exactly_ sure where I'm going with the story, but I have an idea. Hopefully, it works. Please leave any constructive criticism or other things you wanna say in the comments. I wrote most of this while being a little sleep deprived so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Also, this week is going to be a really tough week for me. The anniversary of my mother's death is coming up this week, so I don't know how much writing I can get done. I will either get a lot done, or absolutely nothing. So, please bear with me and I will try to do what I can. Hopefully I hear from you guys in the comments. Byeeee!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Gwaine was the one to find Ashley in a heap on the steps. Both him and Mordred brought Ashley to Gaius, who told them to put her down on the cot, and that only one of them could stay. Gwaine, was the one to leave, because Arthur hadn't told Mordred about the engagement being cancelled. In fact, Arthur didn't even plan on telling him. Arthur planned on going through with the wedding, anyway, and thought that Ashley would just have to get over it.

Gaius put a warm cloth on Ashley's head, trying to bring her body temperature up a little. She was shivering on the bed. The physician put a blanket around the girl's shoulders, trying to figure out what caused this reaction from her. "Mordred, did you see what happened?"

"No, Gaius, I'm sorry. The guards were changing shifts, so no one was around for about five minutes. When Gwaine and I had gone to our posts, we saw Ashley on the stairs, passed out."

Mordred stared at his fiancée sadly, hoping that she would wake up. He wanted to talk to her about the engagement, and the plans. The door slammed open, bringing Mordred out of his thoughts. Arthur was the culprit, and Gaius reprimanded him for making so much noise. "Arthur, you sister is unconscious. We don't know what is going on in her mind, please be quiet. You know that the loud noises scared her."

"Well, Gaius, loud noises didn't seem to scare her this morning when she was yelling at me. I think her voice was louder than mine."

"Sire, I don't have time for the petty arguments that you two had this morning, I need to focus on your sister waking up and what could have caused this."

The king left the room, anxious and angry. Gaius turned to Mordred, "I'll leave you two alone." Mordred nodded and pulled up a chair next to Ashley.

"Ashley, you have to wake up… if not for me, than for Merlin. I-I know that you don't want to be with me… and that's okay, I understand. But, you need to wake up. Arthur isn't doing well, and neither is Gwen. You are more vulnerable like this, and that isn't going to go well. Merlin and I, we can't protect you when you are like this. You need to wake up."

Mordred looks at his fiancée, willing her to wake up, reviewing spells in his head to help the healing. Nothing he knew of would be able to help. He had partially seen what happened, but before he could help, Ashley had already fainted. The knight saw that the princess was holding her hands to her ears, practically shaking in fear when she had fallen. He was almost grateful that she had passed out, so then she could be peaceful. But, he knows that Morgana could get into other people's heads.

Merlin burst through the door, shouting into Mordred's mind. _Get away from her!_ The knight jumped out of the chair.

"Merlin, I don't want to hurt Ashley," Mordred said, his hands in the air in surrender. "I want to help. I know she isn't fond of me… but I want to be her friend. That's all."

"Well, what about the engagement? You must've known about it before the dinner!"

"Merlin, I swear I didn't. I wouldn't have let Arthur do that to you. I would have told him the truth. I love someone else, she's a druid. Her name is Kara. I haven't seen her in years, but I know that I will find her again, I have to."

Merlin tried to calm himself down, letting his eyes fall on the secret witch. "What happened?" he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure, but it wasn't pretty. I think Morgana got into her head, kind of like we can. But, Ashley wasn't expecting it. Morgana must have cast some spell to make her faint like this. I don't know what could have caused it though. Gaius is looking for a cure right now." Mordred could barely keep his voice steady. He didn't know how to help Merlin or Ashley, and soon, the whole Round Table would know that the princess had fallen ill. Most of the knights were friends with Ashley, they weren't going to take the news too well.

Merlin sat down next to Ashley and took her hand, whispering into her ear, "I will help you. I will fix this. I promise." Mordred looked at the two, sadly, knowing that he might never have that with Kara.

_In Ashley's head:_

"Hello, Ashley." The princess heard Morgana's voice and almost felt her heart stop. It was completely dark, and she couldn't feel her surroundings. "Oh, don't worry. This is all real. I am not here to hurt you right now, I was wrong to try to hurt you before. We are inside of your mind, you are asleep in Gaius's cot. I am going to explain to you why I hate Arthur and Merlin, then, you can either be with me or against me. Understand?"

Ashley tried nodding, but then realized that Morgana probably couldn't see her either. "I can wake up after this?"

"Yes, you will wake up once I am done explaining."

"How will I know that you are telling the truth?"

"I don't want to lie to you, it wouldn't make any sense. If you want, I could show you my memories, or you could just ask Merlin when you wake up. I doubt he would lie to you."

"Okay, let's get this done soon. I don't want them to worry. Show me the memories also."

Morgana had put the memories of her and Merlin. They were all real, and she even put in ones from when they were friends. "Ashley, see? Merlin, I'm pretty sure he liked me before. But then, for some reason, he poisoned me. I don't even know why. Some of the things I did, I was being controlled. But, after he poisoned me, I couldn't take it. He was working with Uther and Arthur. Uther was my father. He was my father and never told me, because he didn't want people to know that he had an affair. It was my right to know. He banned magic from Camelot, all because it was his fault that Arthur's mother died."

"That's… That's not fair… Merlin, he had to have a reason! Merlin wouldn't hurt anyone unless…"

"Unless it meant saving his precious Arthur. Ashley, I don't know why Merlin is unbelievably loyal to Arthur, but I do know that if it came down to either you or Arthur, he would pick Arthur. I'm sorry, but I know that's true. He did the same for me. He did the same with his two best friends. He let them sacrifice themselves so that Arthur and he could live."

"No… no, Merlin wouldn't do that! I know Merlin, he wouldn't let other people sacrifice themselves for him."

"I told you my part of the story. If you are with me, come to the place I found you. If not, then stay with our brother and Merlin. It's up to you, sister." With that, Ashley woke up.

* * *

**Heyyyy! We are going to pretend that I didn't update 3 days late, okay? I'm really sorry about that though. I have a valid excuse. Okay, here it goes. I few weeks ago I was in the hospital and the meds messed up my sleeping schedule, so I've been sleeping at really weird times. Plus, I have summer reading/math I need to finish and I have a vacation I need to start to plan for. Also, there are people renovating my house, so I've been having trouble concentrating. Plus, the anniversary of my mom's death was last week. I am not kidding about any of this. Plus, my dad is always trying to get me out of the house, and a bunch of other stuff that I really don't need right now. Anyway, how did you like the chapter? I have no idea how long this fic is going to be. Please review, they really make me smile, even if it's just constructive criticism or questions, or even just one word, they really make my day. I could use some cheering up right now. Sorry for the long A/N. Talk to you guys soon!**

**XOXO,**

**Lunatris262**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Merlin jumped back when Ashley bolted up. She had been asleep for the entire week. He looked at her, and for a second, he could have sworn he saw the same look of mistrust in her eyes that Morgana had. "Ashley! Are you okay? Do you need something?"

Ashley's mouth was dry, but she was slightly scared to ask Merlin for anything. She saw what he had done. She was scared of what he could do. All she could do what shake her head and try to stand up to get something. She had stood up from the bed, and fallen straight to the floor. Merlin rushed to her side, with a cup of water, helping her sit back up on the cot. He offered the princess the cup, and she took it, downing it in one gulp before she could change her mind. "You've been keeping secrets from me," Ashley croaked, her voice quivering in both anger and fear.

"Love, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Morgana trusted you to help her. You poisoned her. You let two of your friends die for Arthur. You care more for him that you do for anyone else. He treats you like dirt most of the time, but you follow him around like a lost puppy."

"Ashley, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand, Merlin?" Tears started to form in the witch's eyes, "That you would do anything for Arthur? That morals go out the window when it comes to him?"

"I tried to help her-"

"No, Merlin. No one tried to help her. Maybe you got her away from druids, maybe you hid Mordred, but you never told her about your magic. You never told her that there was a prophecy. You never told her that maybe you could stop it. You didn't tell her anything. And that scares me, because if you kept secrets from her and Arthur for the past four years, what could you be keeping from me?" Ashley finished and stood up, legs quavering slightly, and walked to the door and up to her room, leaving Merlin in shock.

Ashley walked up to her room, trying to keep her body from shaking. She slammed the door shut when she made it, and grabbed one of the large packing bags that Gwen had said she could have if she wanted to go on a trip. In it, Ashley put in two cloaks, three dresses, two tunics, and slacks. Ashley also put in her boots, and one of Merlin's neckerchiefs. She grabbed a piece of parchment and ripped it in half. On the first half, she wrote to Arthur that she would be going on a trip. On the other half, she wrote to Merlin the truth. That she was going to Morgana, and that if he ever wanted her forgiveness, he would have to come to her. He would have to prove that she is wrong.

Ashley grabbed the case of her things, went downstairs, and mounted her horse. Arthur had given Ashley the horse for the coronation, so Ashley had never gotten to ride her before now. Hopefully, there would be no complications. There were already weapons in the saddle, and all Ashley had to do was attach her bag. Then, she was off.

After a few minutes of riding, she made it to the spot where Morgana had found her weeks ago. "Morgana! I'm here! I want to come with you!" Suddenly, Ashley heard Morgana in her head. _I am going to transport you to the castle. There you will be safe._ The princess felt dizzy, and she clenched her eyes shut, holding tight to Chestnut's reins. In a matter of moments, she was in a seemingly abandoned castle, holding her bags and without her horse.

Ashley jumped as Morgana stepped out of the shadows. "Ashley, welcome. Follow me, I'll show you to your room. Oh, and don't worry about Chestnut, she's fine, I promise. After you set your bags down, we can eat." Ashley looked around the dirty castle where most of her nightmares had taken place, then ran after the witch.

Morgana led her to a room that was cold and damp, despite the fire place that was lit. A cot was left in the corner with a brown fur blanket and a white pillow that didn't look so comfortable. There were cobwebs in some of the crooks of the walls. "Thank you," Ashley managed to say, despite the chills that ran down her spine.

"I know this isn't like your room in Camelot, but it's the best I could do in such short notice." Morgana smiled, but not the smirk you normally saw from her, "I'll call you for dinner when it is ready." Ashley nodded as Morgana closed to door.

The princess started pacing the room and thought of Camelot. It wasn't right of her to leave. Arthur will have all of the knights out looking for her. The first place they will look is here. Ashley paced her room, trying to figure out what her plan of action would be. She knew that she couldn't go back to Camelot, but she didn't necessarily believe that she was completely safe either. Didn't Merlin say that his mother lived close by? _Ealdor, I believe it was._ _Maybe I could go there._

Ashley was ripped from her thoughts when Morgana knocked on the door, "Sorry, Ash, did I interrupt you?" Ashley shook her head, "Oh, good. Dinner's ready." The younger girl followed Morgana down the stairs into a dusty dining area. Morgana took a seat at one end of the table, swinging her legs over the edge of the chair, while Ashley sat opposite her.

They ate in almost complete and utter silence, other than the slight shuffling of food or wooden cups being moved around. That is, until Morgana spoke up, "I was thinking maybe we could begin your lessons tomorrow."

Ashley looked up from her plate, "Lessons?"

"Magic lessons, I assume you are behind because of all the time you spent in the future. They don't even believe we are real in your time. Is that correct?"

"That's almost true. Some believe, but witches and other magical creatures are considered legends and myths."

"Has anybody taught you anything about magic?" Ashley shook her head. Morgana stood up and went to a seat closer to her younger sister. The witch put a hand on top of Ashley's, "The only way you can surely be protected is to depend on yourself. You can't depend on me, or Arthur, or even Merlin." Ashley nodded, "Good, well then, I will see you tomorrow at noon to begin your training."

Morgana stood up and went to her room, while Ashley stayed at the table for a little while longer. She missed Merlin and Gwen. Hell, she was even beginning to miss Arthur. She doesn't know what she has gotten herself into.

_Morgana's right. I can't trust anyone._ Ashley stood up and went to her room. But right as she was about to collapse on the bed, she saw a bird on the windowsill, holding a rolled up scroll in its beak. Ashley took it and it unraveled. She began to read.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I've been a horrible updater. I'm trying to update when I can. I've been having some personal issues, along with having schoolwork, and the fact that some of my friends have been having problems also. Updates will probably be a little faster, but still slow in November as NANOWRIMO starts in 3 days. I will attempt to update AT LEAST ONCE every two weeks. After November, I plan on updating every week until I finish. Thanks for waiting. Please comment and follow. Love y'all!**

**~Lunatris262**


End file.
